Dirakkis Turn 1
Actions: Skaldaea: The construction of Skaldaea was a long and arduous process, one that took almost a year of concerted effort by the various tribes united by the Raven. During that time, the vast stores of food accumulated during her conquest of the tribes had begun to run dry, even with the low population. Soon, she began to order bands of citizens into the fields, organizing a sprawling patchwork of agricultural land surrounding the city-state's mountain. (Incomex1). Though this would alleviate the food shortages currently plaguing Skaldaea, these would not be enough to ensure the abundance of food throughout the winter. The city was also beginning to run low on some of the scarcer resources necessary for civilization, such as iron, copper, and the vast trees of the southern forests. Raven, realizing these would be necessary in the near future, ordered one of the first tribes to submit to her, led by Flenser, to establish small villages across the plains of Thoroas, and go as far as establishing fishing villages on the nearby lake if possible. (Free expansion). Knowing that this land was not without dangers, the Raven also began to direct the citizens of Skaldaea in the creation of warrens deep within the mountain. Working side by side, in long strung out lines, the workers would lose some of their higher intellectual functions, but it allowed them to form bands of monstrous sizes, with smaller personalities fusing into work bands for the day, then splitting back into themselves when it was time to leave. These work bands, though stupid, allow unparalleled coordination and devotion to the project, leading to the creation of a defensive fallback position, as well as providing raw materials, ore, and precious gems for the fledgling state. (Defensive tech x1, Income x1). Ramkarh: Dawn is seldom the time for return journeys, but it was not until triumphant Ramun had brightened Nebpheri’s waters that Kif returned home from his seat at Ramkamhe’s royal court. He leaned against the door as he closed it behind him and breathed deeply. The smells of home were far better than the dry air of the court – the smell of tilled earth, roast goat, and… incense? That was odd. His family never missed a nightly offering, but the smoke should have left hours ago. He would have to inspect the chimney before he left in the morning. Unless Arane … He rounded the corner to find his wife praying fiercely over their shrine. As his shadow fell over the embers, she looked up and sprang into his arms, exclaiming “Thank Laiknathe you’re safe! I’ve kept the coals warm since I awoke and found your side of the bed still cold. I know the king’s business is his own but surely it is not so important he cannot allow his court to return home to their families? What was it that kept you so long?” Kif eased into the chair on the wall and drew Arane into his lap before launching into the explanation. “Truth be told none of us expected to be occupied for so long, Ramkamhe the least of all. Everything started out as normal; a few people came in with petitions for the king early in the morning. A bit before midday a pair of farmers came up with some exciting proposals. They had the thought that if they redirected a portion of the river to flow through the fields the soil would become more fruitful. Seb’Ankarh made a great fuss of the idea, claiming it ‘presumed upon the design of Sebok’ and would ‘likely incur his wrath’, but when one of the men produced the largest bulbs of onions and garlics you’ve ever seen Nebpheri’s priestesses drowned him out pretty quickly. **(INCOME 1)** Eventually he settled for insisting the ditches be dug in the form of Sebok, which wasn’t a hard sell. Between you and me, I’m not sure whether he realized that ditches are usually long and straight, at the time. All anyone really needs to do past that is add a few stubby – “ “Kif!” His wife elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a stern look. “Beg pardon. I of course meant to say a few STOUT and POWERFUL legs, on either side. An easy mistake. In any case, that took up far more time than anyone planned on, so we only had time for one more case before meal. Of course, it happened to be a few herders showing off their prize goats, which only served to make everyone hungrier. Apparently they’ve managed to breed together different herder’s goats and gotten some with the thicker fur of the mountain tribesmen’s while still having the meat of the flatlanders. **(INCOME 2)** “Naturally, we had to verify their claims. I can’t argue, though, that was some of the best goat I’ve ever tasted. After yours, of course. We had the main order of business after that – or, I should say, Ramkamhe’s main order. You remember the call that went out for settlers last month? Everyone who signed up was gathered together and given their primary mission – to seek out familiar lands we passed on our collective ways to Sebok here with desirable properties, and to boldly go back to where we came from, or at least the good parts of it. **(EXPANSION 3)** We were about to conclude for the afternoon and I would have made it back for dinner but then Seb’Ankarh and Laik’Marin both got up and declared they had an important proposal. Evidently they had been talking for some time and decided that we simply couldn’t go on with our everyday lives if we didn’t have proper temples to pay our respects to everyone. It took them no less than three hours to lay out their design for the complex – a sprawling thing with an individual temple for each member of the Great Palace, with enclaves for all of their minor fellows. Of course, that sparked arguments with several of the priests who hadn’t been informed their patron did not reside in the Great Palace, and by the time that dispute had been settled it was dark. The last several hours were the dullest but when you propose a project many times bigger than anything we’ve yet attempted, it upsets the builders and gatherers and they’ll try to cut costs to something more reasonable if it kills them. That made my job easier, but I didn’t even have the chance to submit a proposed cost report until the sky was turning pink.**(CULTURE 4)** “But there is good news after all that, Rane. The king was no happier about the hour of our dismissal than anyone else, and we’ve all been granted the day off to recover.” Kif rose from his seat and smothered the coals. The scent of incense faded as man and wife leaned into each other in the early morning light, when he remembered one last thing. “Pardon, love, but if my tired mind isn’t failing me, you said I’ve a bed that needs warming?” Stormborn: Atticus Vorn-the generally accepted as most likely to be appointed leader-considered his position and his new responsibilities. While nobody really wanted to lead, the need for a leader was apparent. The Syngida-The Conscious Storm-unfortunately was unsuited for the task. This was not because it was stupid or slow, just that it was limited. It did not understand that its people had needs, that there were things that had to be worked for to be attained. Thankfully, what the Syngida did understand is that some form of leadership was necessary for All to continue to be. In deference to this end, the Syngida offered the gift of Immersion-a state of mind in which one is able to commune with the Syntola-The Consciousness of All-to get a wider understanding. Seeing a possible danger to be lost in such immensity, Atticus decided it best to split this gift unto five worthy minds. These ones would be tasked with the duty of becoming the physical embodiment of the Syntola as needed (1-Culture). From the Syntola Atticus learned that there were whispers in the wind of others, groups of people that were just beginning to take form. Unfortunately the island is not very large, and the resources are limited, but perhaps these people could become allies with which trade could be created. But first, these others would need to be contacted, which will require travel. Considering this, Atticus’ eye was caught by a group of children playing tag. The leader of the group seemed to barely touch the ground, his feet skimming across the ground’s surface. Upon closer inspection, Atticus saw that the boy was using the surrounding wind to lift him off the ground at faster speeds. This of course was a trick that anyone could accomplish, but what if one could move without ever touching the ground? What if one could fly (2-Naval Military Tech)? These others will no doubt be very different from Ourselves. Perhaps they do not have the joys of the open sky, perhaps they live under covered roofs and live on something other than the lightning we call our sustainer. We once lived such as that, so it is not so hard to guess that it is possible. In that case, the ones that go out will need another means to be sustained. Remembering of a time when he ate meats and cured them with salt to stay longer, he thought perhaps some form of storage would work. After a time he called on the aid of one who used to craft items for assistance. After much consultation, it was decided that the only object that could correctly hold their lightning was metal. While they only had scraps of metal from broken ships to work with, they were able to gather all these metals together to forge 23 medallions in which could be stored a week’s worth of lightning (3-Income). Lastly there is the issue of the unforeseen. While the Syngida knows much, it is hardly omniscient. The ones that go out must have a means of contacting the rest of the people should something unplanned take place. This was a matter that troubled Atticus for many hours, until finally he remembered how he had heard of these other people-on whispers of the wind. Maybe they could whisper into balls of wind and send those as messages in the wind to their target? It was worth the effort to try (4-Culture). With all these ideas set in motion Atticus could not help but hope, perhaps We can find others, perhaps We can have friends. The Youngers: After the initial outward expansion of Zinbiel several decades ago, the citizens calmed down and began to actually respect the Youngers and the command they showed. The Youngers would make public appearances every so often and explain the course of action. People enjoyed not being left in the dark about the political activities like they had been—under the rule of the Elders. The Youngers had ended the practice of throwing people to their death in random skirmishes and after the initial revolt the people of Zinbiel collectively decided to stop expanding altogether. A few months went by and the public appearances became less frequent, and when the Youngers did appear, they spoke with uncertainty in their tone. This caused great worry among the common folk. They did not like the questions the Youngers asked they just wanted answers. Buildings were collapsing left and right because nobody could measure out wood consistently and every structure would fall under the strain of being unbalanced. In truth the Youngers had no idea what to do. Their precious Sphere had settled in the center of the nation, which was unfortunately in the middle of a cave. The Youngers all argued over what they should do to solve the conundrum. Some thought erecting monuments would help ease the people fears, others thought fixing the economy would be the best. Eventually they decided the best course of action would be to expand further south to hopefully get the Sphere out of the cave (Action 1 Free Expansion Roll). While expanding they came across a village inside their current border. Needing a quick economy boost the Youngers called on peasants to loot it, but they had no money, only a self-proclaimed economist. He spoke of numbers and percentages. This confused the Youngers so they had him covered in tar and feathers and had him run around the nation. People found this to be hilarious and it immediately improved the morale (Action 2 and 3 Culture Roll). This pleased everyone expect one of the Youngers. Keyes found the talks of number exciting and revolutionary. He kept these thoughts to himself, of course. After the failed looting, the Youngers ordered the village to be burned. Keyes was not happy about this decision and assumed there was more valuable knowledge in the village. He was right, and after snooping around Keyes found a book with all of the newfangled “economic” ideas. As Keyes was happily reading his find, the village was set ablaze. He barely escaped with his life, and he only retained one page of the book. This page told of governmental intervention in the economy in times of recession. He thought about bringing this idea of mixing the Elders economic plan with the Youngers lack of a plan to the Youngers, but he feared his life too much. Instead he told a future settler about one of the pages he read dealing with units of measurement. He figured being able to mark distance would allow the settlers to make a more stable foundation giving them a better chance for future success (Action 4 Expansion Tech). Keyes realized if anyone knew he had read that book, he would become the next chicken. Gorash: Songs of Knowledge Change had come to the peaceful swamps of Gorash. Foreign people had been observed in the nearby valleys by roaming bards, careful to keep themselves unseen as they guided their unknowing prey into the dens of vicious wild beasts. Once the interlopers had been dealt with, the Bards charmed the beasts with soothing melodies and looted the corpses of the fallen. Several of these foreigners carried large tomes, similar in thickness to the great hymn books. Intrigued by this daily growing collection, a communion concerto is held to determine what useful information these tomes may contain. (Research Bonus 1/2- Commune with Ningkuga to absorb knowledge from the foreign tomes to further aid the discovery of new information and technology) Songs of Strawberries Closer to Home, the Village Bards have mustered their people to gather the great bounty of the land's produce. Greater and greater yields were coaxed from the great strawberry fields to the tune of each village's sacrosanct Songs of Growing. Over time these soft and smooth melodies would prove to bolster the stores of each and every village. With this new surplus came many new products featuring the booming local fruit, causing a population boom (For every Gorashi could be put in the mood after enough fermented strawberry mash was imbibed). As such, new villages were founded closer to the coast, as fewer beasts lived there that could prey upon the impish inhabitants who had come to call these new lands home. (3- Income, 4- Free Expansion). Akachk: Kana had always been wary of the clan soothsayers. Specked in coal dust and adorned in brightly died leathers, they made him feel ill at ease. He blamed the eyes. Milky white, swollen, and endlessly staring ahead- it is the price these Akachk pay to commune with the spirits of our ancestors. They tended to keep among themselves, living outside of the larger villages, having food brought to them as needed. Kana supposed that was part of why they all seemed a little bit.... off-kilter. Still, he can't let his personal feelings come into this. Despite his less than rose-tinted view of the shamans, he recognizes the need for a blessing. With no blessing, the people would doubt the Confederation from the very beginning, and it would weaken their authority. They would need the guarantee of an Akachk hero- some long gone chief or elder- to ensure the people's faith in their rule. To this end, he and his guards have ventured deep into the woods, to seek the aid of the Sage Nigan. But they have been kept waiting for almost five hours now. Idly, Kana watches one of the newer members of his abimi (honor-guard) be taken down to the ground by an older warrior. Before the elder Akachk can begin lecturing the younger, Nigan's acolyte exits the hut, and beckons the group forward. At last. (1, Culture) Naturally gifted diggers, mining has long been a tradition of the Akachk. Surface veins of coal are plentiful in the forest they call home, and for generations the lizard-folk have used the rock as a source of fuel. Coal miners are a proud group, well aware that their work provides much for the tribes. As the population has continued to grow, the demand has risen with it. Slowly but surely, the surface mines will be unable to produce enough coal if things continue. Digging deeper and making use of shafts should allow us to slowly but surely expand our harvest. (2, Income) Kikadanang, or 'kika' as they are affectionately called, are the main domesticated animals of the Akachk. Standing around 6’ tall and around 16’ long, these reptilian creatures are remarkably docile. Highly valued for their meat and hides, they are also widely used as draft animals. The last year has been good to us, and many of the herds have grown. We should take advantage of this, and do our best to make sure that it continues to do so as time passes. (3, Income) To this end, the elders of the Hakau organize a group of settlers who will move into the southwest, and find more grazing grounds. (4, Expansion). Commune of the Gods: Pung kicks at the door to Dunlap's house. "Dunlap," he calls out. "It's Wednesday." The door swings inward--Dunlap is in the entryway to his cottage, standing with long, flowing blond hair hanging down past his shoulders. His eyes are the eyes of a man at peace with the world--eyes that know things that others had no way of knowing. Pung notices that the curtains inside the house are drawn. "Uh... Dunlap... The, uh, the sun's been up for like an hour now." "I heard," the God of Wednesdays says. "You...you heard the sun rising?" Sometimes, Pung had a hard time believing that Dunlap could really do all the things he said he could do when Wednesday rolled around, but then again, this was not the day to question him about it. "We've got a lodge that needs building. It's just you and me today--the others are out." "I'm fine with that," Dunlap says. "Let's get to work." (action 1, build a central community lodge for culture). Samin and Rega trod slowly up a steep, snow-covered hill, off in the direction of the other cabins. Their assignment--to head to the house of the long-dead God of Miracles and scope out the territory along the way ( 2, free expansion). Rega had heard that the poor bastard had spent the last days of his life turning pine needles into gold. And gold meant that the humans would listen to them. It had to. Pung also had asked the two of them to shovel a pathway to make travel out into the fields easier, but Rega had long since given up on that particular objective, despite encouragement from Samin that it could be done. As Rega reaches the crest of the hill and looks down at the cabins below, he looks behind him to see that Samin was still near the base of the hill, laboriously shoveling heaps of slush and snow over his shoulder, trying to lengthen the pathway. Rega sighs and flips open the book he's been reading while he waits for his stubborn friend to finish the work he was determined to do. The ponderous tome was a Commeran work entitled: "SECRETS OF NEGOTIATION AND CONFLICT RESOLUTION." Hoping to alleviate the many fights and squabbles that take up so much precious daytime, Rega sets out to become a master mediator to ensure that the gods survive (3-4 research bonuses to research, because it's never to early to meta). Phantasmagoria: Hypnosomnus wakes after a deep winter sleep. He thinks he has grown some while he slept and tries to feel around to see how far. (1 Expand west) This spring marks his 1014th waking from a winter sleep. Though this year is not significant in any way, Hypnosomus feels he has come of full maturity. With this realization of maturity, he suddenly feels as if his life should have more meaning. He has been doing very little in his valley, and now he feels like he has been to complacent with his life; it seems important to feel important. Some changes will have to be made. First, names. He has a name, the continent apparently has a name. Why not everything else? Well, what else is there...? Not a lot. Hypnosomus was alone. Well, there are the animals that he imagines that keep him company, are there not? Watching them frolic through his thoughts? He thinks for a second and then their name comes into being as the creatures it represents: Icelos. (2 Culture Tech) What about the humanoid thoughts? The ones that resemble the villagers and those people from long ago? They are different from the Icelos. The villagers treat them differently from the rest. Maybe they should act more like the villagers, creating little things as the villagers do. And they shall be called... Morpheons. (3 Income Tech) And the land. The land where he lives - the rocks and rivers and forests that he imagines. Should it have a name too? Yes, that seems reasonable. Why not? Perhaps... Phantasmagoria. That sounds nice, yes. What of the frightful dreams? The nightmares? They will scare off the villagers if the two should meet. Or worse. Hypnosomus does want to acknowledge the nightmares, as they scare him too, but he must if he wants to control them. They shall be given their own names: the Epiales (4 Military Tech). The Peters: Peter is Knowledge, and Knowledge is Power. Objective criteria and facts is what Peter built all of this with. Without the concrete foundation of truth, nothing is possible. Peter's quest is just this. Find the facts. Find the truth. Where that leads, who knows, but no matter what the consequences, Peter will find answers. This single directive drives every Peter to relentlessly pursue all knowledge. The ability to artificially fabricate those things needed for living such as food, shelter, and clothing has left all Peters free to pursue what matters most. It is time to move forward. It is time to progress. It is time to research. It is time to engineer. It is time to dev... "Hey there bo, how you doin this fine morn?" The twang was unbearable. Peter was mid monologue and this dotard fisherman interrupted him. "I was just tappin into that there fishing hole over by this here fancy white floaty town of yers. Hope ya dont mind" the old fisherman said. "Yes Erik, thats fine. Now please, leave me, I have important work to do." Peter condescendingly sent the old man away. No time for the old. No time for filthy Non-Peters. Too much work to be done. To many tests to run. (Actions 1-4 Income). Commera: In 441-, the Adamova Group announced their intention to tame the land east of Isca.Speculators and investors jumped at the news and began investing in housing projects in the area. The sudden withdrawal of liquidity from national banks nearly put several banks under, and causeda scare for others. In addition, theannouncement of new land dropped land prices in rural areas by 30%, and manyspeculators refused to buy rural commeranland. Professor of Real Estate DensetBravon gave me this quote: “Speculatorsshow too much ardor for fanciful hopes.They sell their grain soon after the seed is planted, and I hate to see the…”The Darovan Temple known as “The "Dormitory” or “God Motel” was destroyed on 4433. The demolition wascarried out by the Olk’oDarova family,and was sponsored by the Darovan mayorship. The demolition went asexpected and yielded no injuries. TheDarovan mayorship has announced that acivilian organization or family will beallowed to build a new temple, public utility, government building, or artwork inits place. The builders of the temple are tobe selected by merit of architectural plansand past experience. In an editorial tone, I wish to encourage the builders not to builda temple. The new gods should not bespoiled as the last set were, and…"The Medium Issue 1, pub. 8 Planting 3RR Action 1 : Expand Action 2: Expand Action 3: Culture Action 4: Culture Stahl: Iron fists smash against the stone until they find raw ore. The heavy thuds of Ironborn miners can be heard as light taps from the lowest levels of the core, up to the highest levels of the mountain city of Stein. All sorts of dead metal are hauled away to be either formed into weapons or various crafts for trade. The softies liked our weapons. The Silvermen have come down with a decree that there is more raw iron needed. Miners are diverted away from food harvesting and towards the iron veins. It matters little, they were already punching the rocks, and had every intention of continuing.(2 actions Income) Nearer to the surface, orders are shouted as a flurry of steel fists and legs smash against one another. The Long-gāng, 50 of the best steelborn elite fighters, train endlessly in Yūn-quān, the national martial art. Their official purpose is to both police their city, and to defend from intruders. The Steel-Dragon, their leader, has come to grave realization. They will need to become a far more coherent and unified fighting force if they are to truly defend their country. He immediately begins to train them in swarming-crane style, a tactics oriented martial system developed to utilize defending and attacking as one unit. (research military tech) They are naturally dangerous, raised from birth to both defend the weak and punish the unworthy, or those Stahl who stray from their caste. They are often seen as cold, even for Stahl. They typically stay solely in their headquarters or their monastery, depending on if they are training or working, and have little opportunity to interact with the public they serve. An initiative is brought down from the Silverborn to initiate a community oriented style of policing by the Long-gāng, where they will live with and come to know certain areas that they police for a month at a time. The hope is that this will both improve public opinion of the elite military police, and help the Long-gāng be less strict with minor infractions of the law. (1 culture) Katoba: Thousands of years ago, they say that the Hand of Tahatan was visible from far away as a crest of ochre against the muted green of the steppes. But the mighty rock no longer stands above the plains; it now falls perfectly in line with the tops the surrounding grasses. It remains only as a smooth disk, perhaps a hundred yards across. The reason behind such a dramatic change depends on who you asked. Most of the elders-the respected men and women who lived among the various tribes-maintain that the relentless wind of the steppes had been responsible for a slow, steady erosion, and that the hand had been polished by generations leather-garbed Katoba feet. But the wise women- the dozen or so spiritual leaders who live at the Hand permanently- offer a different explanation. The Dark Moon burned the rock away, to spite it for standing so far above the grass. It has become a lesson told to unruly children: respect adults, obey orders, and don't look for trouble, lest it be repaid to you in turn. Usually almost empty, today the Hand is bustling with activity. The summoning of the Great Council has drawn the various tribes of the Katoba Nation together to this point, and for miles around to every side fires and house-flags are visible. As always, going at the Council is slow. Long-standing feuds and alliances complicate the decision-making process, with secret plots and agreements far outnumbering the formal negotiations being held on top of the Hand itself. Even so, a few rough agreements are hashed out: First, the spreading of the moonfire means that new land is needed if the Katoba nation is to flourish and grow. Scouts should be sent to the south and west to evaluate if these areas are suitable for hunting (Expansion x2). Second, the tribes need to be brought closer together by a universal form of commerce. A system is proposed where certain locations in the steppes are to be permanent marketplaces, where members of any tribe can come to buy or sell goods. A system of payment is also proposed to universalize exchanges at these markets (Income x2). New Beliznayan Republic: Hunting expeditions have been the primary source of both sustenance and economic increase for the New Beliznayan Republic. These expeditions, generally aimed towards the pacifistic yet deadly Three-Tusked Walruses, generally last for weeks, returning only when either successful, or when the expedition falls prey to the massive and mighty Snow-Clawed Black Bear. On one of these expeditions, Chief Hunter Ioriga discovers a flat, mostly earthy area which would be perfect for cultivation. Upon his return, ten days later, he points the area out with his new bearclaw dagger. It does not take long for Elder Raddomn to act. (Expansion 1 and Income 2) While the preparations begin, one woman takes a very close interest in Ioriga's dagger. Known as Innovator Keriloh, she is the techological supervisor for the N.B.R. Noting the sheer amount of time it takes these expeditions to bear fruit, and the risk posed by the sheer savagery of the bears, she comes up with a plan; a plan to solve one problem with another. (Bear Cavalry research 3) Elder Raddomn sits and talks, as he does most nights. What makes this night noteworthy is that he is not only addressing the growing crowd attending his lecture at the ampitheatrum, but that he is somewhat coherent. He tells a tale of falling dwarfs, and of flying ships. A nearby storeclerk jots down his ramblings, and begins writing a patriotic novel based on the tale. (Culture 4). Results: Skaldaea: 2, 1, 4, 16 As work progresses the city of Skaldaea, the food stores do in fact run low. Yet when Raven attempts to organize the people in agricultural efforts, she finds that while most of them comprehend small scale cultivation, organizing larger fields is a more complex problem. This problem is exacerbated by the failure to establish villages to the south of Skaldea. Finding themselves away from the hustle and bustle of Skaldea proper, a member of Flenser's tribe makes challenge to his leadership, and the consequent squabble prevents any progress from being made. In the meantime, the Raven enacts a strict rationing policy to stretch their food stores into the coming months. (no income or expansion success, next expansion costs 12) Despite the lack of food security in the Skaldean homeland, they are noth without some successes. The worker chains prove to be extraordinarily useful for quick passage of raw materials, functioning much like an assembly line. (+3 income) However, the Raven finds that they are most successful used within the walls of the city itself, as the passage of messages along these chains is less clear than actual materials, leading to a combination of false alarms and lost Skaldaeans when deployed as an early warning system. (no defensive bonus). Ramkarh: 14, 19, 7, 18 The farmlands of the Ramkarh are bustling with life under the guidance of Nebpheri's priestesses. Not only has he river been routed into the fields, but the new goat breed has also proved to be delicious when served with finely diced onions and garlic. The prevalence of this dish in the royal court leads to the adoption of these goats as the new primary livestock of the Ramkarh. (+3, +4 income) Life is in fact SO good in Ramkarh that those who had signed up to explore and expand the kingdom instead find themselves content to stay home and cultivate the new farmlands. This of course leads to a very frustrated Ramkamhe, as his order goes unfollowed. He directs these layabouts to instead construct the massive temple complex laid out by his high priests. While it does not live up to the exact specifications due to cost restrictions, in the end there is a large central temple to Sebok and Laiknathe, with an enclave for each minor god. (no expansion, +3 culture). Stormborn: 7, 3, 18, 15 The Storm Raged as Atticus Vorn escorted the candidates to the Gifting Eye, the center of the storm. Here was the only place within the Storm that its children actually grew weaker instead of being fed by it, yet this was also the place that it could intervene most quickly. Something about the silence made each breeze and lightning strike more poignant. As Atticus presented the five to recieve the gift of Immersion, the Syngida was filled with confusion. It had thought that HE would be the Immersed, and sought to reject the others. It was only through sheer force of will that Iver Liefson, Aili Guaire and Vladik Sudomir came to join the Syntola, with Nova and Conri being whisked into nothingness by the winds that took them. Atticus left feeling thankful that any had made it through at all. (no culture) Meanwhile, the mystery of the wind dancing remained a power only for the children. It was unknown whether it was a mental or physical weight that prevented the adult stormborn from wind dancing, but winds summoned to hold them gently were not enough to carry them above the water's surface. Instead, Atticus finds himself channeling his frustration into the forging of the medallions, using the lightning of the storm to shape them and charge them. (no naval bonus, +4 income) Finally, progress is made on sending messages through the winds. It is no simple task, and again one that children are found to be better at. Their laughter is less easily dispersed than the booming voices of their parents, and soon messages of joy filled the Living Storm. (+2 culture). The Youngers: 19, 6, 8, 14 At first, it is difficult for the people of Zinbiel to accept the Younger's commands to expand their nation, remembering it as an act performed by the Elders. However, with a few well-thought-out words, the Youngers mobilize some of the people. In a few days, a lot of towns begin to crop up in the chilly south, where families find success in building their own homes. Because it avoids using standard building procedures, each family is able to ignore measurements and instead seek out exactly what they are looking for. (expansion GET, +5 income) The tarring of the economist, however, is less of a success. Some of the Zinbiel put a little hope in the words of the man, and believed that he could have made things a little better by bringing back some of the measurements. His punishment leaves a lot of the people confused and angry. (no culture) The school teacher Keyes finds is far from a clueless man. Hayk is quite intelligent, and realizes that if he teaches this lesson the way it is now, not only would it be useless, but he could also get in a lot of trouble. Instead, he begins using the page to develop a larger economic plan, which would actually help his people. He cleverly names it Keyesian economics, so as to push the blame back onto the Younger who sought to frame him. (need another success). Gorash: 12, 10, 16, 2 The Gorashi attempt to analyze the foreign tomes of the adventurers, but find themselves perplexed. Never before have they seen a work of writing that was not accompanied by a staff covered with music notes, and the Gorashi quickly realize that they cannot read the books without knowing what pace to follow. Instead, they decide that the books, like the adventurers who carried them, are boring and rhythmless things that do not deserve to be kept within their swamps. They are happily discarded and all research on them ceases. (no dice on the research bonus) However, strawberry mash is there to soothe the would-be scholars. The alcoholic product was by far the most successful of things made from the strawberries, though pies and dried slices followed close behind. It was delightful above any other drink the Gorashi had, dulling all other senses with its powerful sweetness and filling the imbiber with glee. However, the population boom that accompanied the inebriated populace could not be compelled to expand outward. Instead, the Gorashi found themselves taking to the trees, building massive treehouses that spiralled high into the canopy of the swamp. (+3 income, no expansion). Akachk: 12, 8, 10, 11 The smokes of the shaman's hut wreath the mystic as he stands hunched over the shrine at the back of his home. The mystic incenses are meant to stimulate the mind and sharpen the senses of the Sage, but as Kana stands patiently, the stuffy room begins to make him feel dizzy and nauseous. "Do not fall," says the mystic, as he thrusts a flaming branch towards the chest of the Akachk leader. Obediantly, Kana watches as the fire dances across his scales, leaving him completely unharmed. Sage Nigan's smile reaches up to his unfocused eyes as he withdraws the branch. "Kana," he weezes, "You will lead our people in a time of great adversity. Tests are part of life. Do not fall." (+1 culture) As the Sage predicts, the next year of the newly formed Akachk Confederation is filled with adversity. Coal production fails to keep up with the expanding population, and the lizard clans are forced to use brush and lumber to make up the difference. As the settlers bring the Kikadanang southwest, the herds are struck with a strange disease, which many believe to be from grazing in these new lands. As such, such expansion is abandoned for a time, and Kana is left with the mission of keeping the Akachk appeased during this time of population growth and resource scarcity. (no other successes). The Conclave of the Gods: 14, 10, 18, 18 Dunlap smiles as the lodge assembles itself before his brilliantly glowing eyes. Stones and logs leap from the earth at his whim, and vines bind the materials together. "Wednesdays really are the best, aren't they Pung?" "Oh, uh yeah" says the distracted god of dance, who busily hammers together some boards to his own internal beat. "Maybe you should just do it by hand and save your power?" "Nonesense! It's Wednesday Pung! I'M INVINCI-" With a lound crash, the ceiling of the lodge falls onto it half-completed. "Hm. That's new," says Dunlap, as he sits down on the ground, looking rather defeated. "Hey man, it's alright, it happens to all of us. Just gotta keep a nice steady rhythm instead of burning yourself out all at once. Come on now, we've got to finish up before the others get back." With a few more words of encouragement, the two gods quickly finish construction of the lodge, with Dunlap significantly less tired than Pung. (+2 culture) Finding the utter destruction of the miracle gods house, Samin helpfully suggests that the god could have "returned and moved to a nicer neighborhood" before beginning the construction of a path to the fields. Thoroughly fed up with his friend's boundless and largely idiotic optimism, Rega flips through the Commeran tome and arrives at a section regarding what should and should not be said during negotiations. This topic of keeping some information secret for the advantage of yourself or others is titled as "confidentiality", and Rega is certain that a policy of Dentist god-patient confidentiality will be a big assurance for the people whose lands the gods seek to expand into. (+2 to expansion rolls). Phantasmagoria: 17,3,9,3 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon). Deep beneath the soil, Hypnosomus stretches. Above him, he feels the roots of the trees and the footsteps of the animals that live in these forests. As he moves westwards, he finds a new and pleasant feeling, one that he knew only in small portions: water. This coast would be the limit of his reach for now. (Expanision GET: +5 wealth) The happiness he feels upon reaching the coast fills Hypnosomus with new and exciting ideas. However, he is unused to his new and fully matured powers. As such, each Icelos he imagines is new and different, each fantastic in its own way. But none have any others like them, and Hypnosomus becomes sad realizing that each Icelos is, in a way, alone. Seeking to right this, he focuses quite intensely when creating the Morpheons. Each of the tiny village people is about 2 feet tall, and identical in every way. Each has a set role, which they perform mechanically and, unless required, silently. This too makes Hypnosomus sad. His frustration soon turns to anger, which fuels his nightmares. Attempting to summon the first Epiale into being, he is filled with a deep dread. The being he sees, the things it can do, the way that it moves, all are made of the deepest fears of Hypnosomus, and he realizes he cannot bring himself to make it real. THAT Epiale is too dangerous to be brought into reality, and he ceases his efforts of creation altogether. (no other successes). The Peters: 9,12,13,17 "Peter!" "Yes Peter?" "The other Peters have begun analysis of the icthyological specimens produced by the outsider. Apparently they are of high enough quality that they can be exchanged for not only monetary gain, but also for other research materials!" Peter frowned. He had hoped that he could maintain the island city without interacting with the not-Peters, but there was something to be said for their ability to harvest things from beyond the island. "Very well Peter. In order to obtain other research materials, instruct Peter and Peter to begin the construction of the marine harvester design that was within Vault 617. They should perform this task efficiently." "Right away Peter!" Pausing for a moment before leaving, Peter, cringing somewhat, continues, "The old man says 'Ah'm happy t'be of assistance to ya if y'll be needin it'." With that, Peter turns and leaves. Peter rolls his eyes frustratedly at the ceiling before he returns to his work. Meddling outsiders.. (income +7). Commera: 3,15,16,13 Thanks to the efforts of the Adamova group, the lands to the east of Commera soon become part of the country itself. Mercenary groups clear the area of beasts and monsters, and cartographers soon swarm the frontier mapping out the new lands for their Adamova group to divide into parcels. However, the economic return for their investors is somewhat lower than expected, as the thickly wooded area is rich primarily in lumber and game, so land prices are relatively low. (expansion GET: +5 income) Within Darova, a great art collection is created from the greatest artists in Commera. They are drawn by an outstanding grant from the Herron family for those who participate in the project, though bearing a caveat that "the artwork created must be of a distinctly humanist nature." Eventually the centerpiece is chosen, a massive sculpture built from the ruins of the God Hotel. It depicts a group of Commerans working together to raise a flag. (culture +3). Stahl: 15, 9,17, 3 The new mines beneath Stein are a great success, and soon iron flows from the ground like water. Each week, Silvermen tour the mines to check the output of the Ironborn, and each week they are astounded to see that the quotas as they are raised. While they know this will not continue indefinitely, they are pleased with the progress that is being made, and the income that it has generated from the surrounding tribes. Their squabbling will continue to fill the coffers of the Stahl for the foreseeable future. (+3 income) Meanwhile, the Long-gāng find themselves rising to new heights as performers of the martial arts. Steel-Dragon is an extremely diligent and progressive leader, forcing the steelborn to train day in and day out until the Long-gāng comes to act as one unit. This intense training regimen is too much for the rest of the Stahl, and the Long-gāng garner no favor with the people, though their reputation as the hardest group beneath the mountians greatly grows. (+2 military, no culture). Katoba: 0, 9,17,15 (-2 to all roles due to the presence of the Dark Moon) As the Dark Moon rolls over the horizon of the Great Golgaris Steppe, the Katoba elders are filled with a deep sense of dread. With its onset, the young come to be more like the old, and the old begin to pass forever into the eternal sleep. Many of the scouts who leave their tribes to find new lands to the southwest never return, and those who do tell bizarre and otherworldly tales of monsters slaying men, men becoming beasts, and the land itself turning against the helpless explorers. As many on the council had feared, they had acted too late. Next time they must work before the moonfire becomes visible. (no expansion) Despite the failures of the scouts, the Katoba rest somewhat at ease, knowing that their new currency, shards of the crystals found in the rocks of the steppe, has been spread to each of the tribes. Though it confuses many to exchange rock for food, the wisely established outposts always seem to have enough goods to assuage the fears of the skeptics that currency is better than bartering. (+4 income). New Belisnayan Republic :14,11,13,11 (-2 to all roles due to the presence of the Dark Moon) Elder Raddomn knows that resources are scarce within the tundra where the Beliznaya make their home. As such, he demands that all but one of the rickety ships that he arrived on be salvaged to create new a new city from which the NBR shall be run. The new city, dubbed Whenave (when-a-ve) by the wise Elder, soon becomes a place of rest between the expeditions of Ioriga and his hunters. The city has a stangely naval feel due to the materials used in its construction, but it quickly becomes adorned with the pelts of animals from the tundra. (expansion GET, +5 income) Innovator Kerlioh is regarded as Ioriga as a madwoman. However, he agrees to take her with him on a hunt for one of the Snow-Clawed Black Bears, and is astounded when she not only tracks it successfully, but also brings it down herself with a complex trap she creates from the tundra wildlife. Inspired by her competence, he lends her some of his finest hunters to help her domesticate these beasts for the greater good of the NBR. Their pens are lined with a rather poorly written book of a now-bankrupt storeclerk. (another success needed). Category:Nationbuilder VII Turn Records